


Dealbreaker

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Super duper party people [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Beanbags, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Pizza, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, movie marathons, oh there's some masturbating at the beginning of this but it's not too graphic or explicit, our two girls being adorable, snuggles, star wars movies (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: the newest installment of my prequel series!Korra goes over to the Beifong household after Kuvira said they needed to talk...what happens? You just have to read to find out :)
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Super duper party people [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103003
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23





	Dealbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Potential trigger warning:  
> Someone is accused of sexual assault but they didn't actually do anything it's all lies. That bit only exists for like one sentence but I just wanted to cover all bases! It makes this sound angsty and it's really not.

Kuvira wiped the sweat off of her forehead and sighed irritatedly as she realised she was already back at the house’s front door. She’d gone for a run hoping to clear her head before Korra came over to talk but she only felt more irritated and uncomfortable than before. Her entire body felt tense and she didn’t know what she could do about it since going to the batting cages, practicing soccer and going for a run hadn’t helped at all. She wasn’t sure what her other options were and she was running out of time before Korra arrived.

She had about half an hour before the other girl was supposed to be there and Kuvira hoped that a cool shower (her last resort) would help her out. When she walked through the door her phone buzzed so she pulled it out of her sports shorts and had a look.

**_Korra Kunuk posted for the first time in a while!_ **

Kuvira had found her social media the day of the anniversary party and had followed her immediately, Korra following the gesture the next morning. Out of pure curiosity she opened the notification and she stopped dead when she saw it.

The picture was captioned _‘Tb to last summer! #holidaywithmybesties_ ’ and it featured a sandy beach with aquamarine waters and Korra posing in front of the back drop in a very small and very revealing blue bikini.

Kuvira’s throat went dry as her eyes admired the other girl’s athletic body, she was seriously toned and the green-eyed woman couldn’t help but feel herself grow uncomfortable in her boxers.

_Shower. She needed a shower. Quickly._

But by the time she’d gotten to her room, the eyes still glued to the image on her phone, it was too late and she, once again, had a raging boner for a girl she’d only met twice. She looked at her watch and realised that she only had twenty minutes until Korra arrived and she didn’t think that this would go down in that length of time. 

Kuvira shut the door to her room and groaned in frustration at her predicament. She could try to get it to go down or…she could go to plan B which was much quicker and more likely to work. Plan B it was.

She stripped off and turned on the shower sighing as she felt the warm water run down her back before closing her eyes and gripping her member. She didn’t want to think about the photo Korra had posted whist she jacked off because that would be downright creepy but she couldn’t help it as her mind kept slipping back to the image of the beautiful girl in her blue bikini. The bikini top had acted like a push-up bra exposing an abundance of cleavage from her already impressive breasts. She imagined what it would be like to see Korra’s boobs in real life but then she stopped because again _that would be creepy._

But she was just so beautiful and so much fun to be with and when she had kissed Kuvira the green-eyed woman thought her heart might explode with how fast it was beating. She went back to the thought of Korra’s lips on hers and she could almost feel them pressed to her own. She could almost smell Korra and her fresh coastal scent, she smelt like the sea and a summer breeze and it was the most refreshing thing in the world. The image of Korra’s face was planted firmly in her mind and then all she could focus on was those crystal-blue eyes, so bright and so vibrant that they outshone everything else in the comparatively grey world. Finally she thought of Korra’s voice, it’s soft melodic lilts and the way she laughed was almost musical and _Oh spirits_ when she said Kuvira’s name it sent a jolt of excitement through her body every single time, the idea of getting her to scream it out of pleasure was so enticing.

And suddenly Kuvira was cumming, hot white spurts of seed shooting from the end of her cock and she moaned in relief as all the tension in her body dissipated into nothing leaving her muscles relaxed.

Having relieved herself she took a deep breath and finished showering before quickly drying off and getting some clothes out of dresser. She opted for white washed jeans and a black t-shirt on top of her grey sports bra and matching grey boxers with a plain black pair of socks. Just as she finished braiding her hair again she heard her name being called from downstairs so she opened her door to listen.

“Kuvira sweetheart! Korra’s here!” Su yelled up.

“Coming Mom!” She yelled back and she found herself smiling as she realised that her family was incapable of communicating throughout the house without shouting.

She made her way down the stairs and saw Korra stood awkwardly in the hallway waiting for her and suddenly she didn’t know what to say or do.

“Uh hi.” She managed to force out once she’d walked into the hallway to meet the girl and Korra smiled awkwardly at her.

“Hi.”

Kuvira gestured to the stairs and started to make her way up, relieved when she saw that Korra had understood to follow her. They got to her room and she shut the door behind them. When she turned she saw Korra sat on the edge of her bed and so she went and joined her, sitting a good distance away from her.

An awkward silence filled the air and just as Kuvira was about to break it Korra spoke up.

“Look dude I’m sorry, I clearly overstepped some boundaries and you clearly don’t want to do whatever this is and that’s ok bu-“

“-Korra I need to tell you something.”

The Inuit girl fell silent and nodded, prompting Kuvira to continue.

“I um…how do I say this…I…I don’t do dating, I don’t date and I’ve only been with a few people before because…I’m a difficult person to be around and talking about things like feelings is kind of hard because I’m not your average girl and uh…well…I do have some… **differences** shall we say. I don’t date because of those differences and they always put people off and…yeah…I don’t know…I’m just difficult I guess…I’m not easy but I do like you even though I’ve only met you twice. I really like you.” She blurted and when she stopped Korra looked at her with a smile.

“Kuvira I don’t care if you’re different, it’s ok I get it. Trust me **I do**. I’m different too y’know?” Korra said reassuringly and Kuvira groaned, rubbing her forehead trying to decided how to tell the blue-eyed woman.

“Kuvira I am **so** different, you wouldn’t believe it! I have ADHD and minor anxiety and I’ve never really been the same since my accident so yeah I get being different. It’s ok! And I don’t care if you’re really difficult to be around! I don’t care if you’re not very good at expressing your emotions, none of that matters to me. I like you, a lot. You’re cool to be around and you’re super smart and I just…feel something when I’m with you that I’ve never felt before and it’s so exciting and I just want to get to know you more and see where this could go. Does that sound ok?” Korra asked genuinely and Kuvira’s palms were sweating and she couldn’t look the other woman in the eye as she responded.

“I can’t do this to you.” She murmured and the smile vanished from Korra’s face, replaced with a look of hurt and sadness.

“I can’t let you start putting hope into something that will never work out. No matter what you say you will leave, everyone does, too much is wrong with me. You’ll run away just like the others and I’ll be heartbroken all over again. I can’t do this to you or to me. I’m sorry Korra.” She stated but when she didn’t feel Korra move away or leave her room she looked over and saw her sad look from earlier had once again been replaced with a smile.

“What could possibly be so wrong with you that could scare them away? You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Kuvira blushed a little and decided she’d just have to tell Korra explicitly what the problem was.

“The problem is that I…I uh-I’ve got something…that uh-something that most women…don’t have.”

Korra looked at her expectantly so the taller woman continued, debating whether or not it would be easier to just pull her pants down.

“Dick. I have a dick.”

Silence.

Korra looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then shrugged.

“Ok.”

“No Korra you don’t understand, I have a dick, like y’know, an actual penis attached to my body. I don’t have a vagina or any ovaries. I was born with a dick.”

Korra’s eyes widened.

“Wait are you trans? Have I been using the wrong pronouns for you? Oh spirits I’m so so sorry if I have! I didn’t mean to misgender you and I shouldn’t have presumed, what are you pronouns? I just want to make sure I get it right in the future!” Korra spluttered, embarrassed that she might have offended Kuvira.

“What? Korra I’m not trans and my pronouns are she and her so you’re all fine on that one. I’m intersex which basically means that some of my chromosomes and DNA got a bit muddled when I was born. I was born with the body of a woman but the reproductive system of a guy so yeah…hence the dick. I understand if that freaks you out or whatever and you don’t wanna try **us**.” Kuvira explained and Korra looked relieved that she’d got the other girls pronouns right and shocked when she suggested not wanting to try a relationship.

“Is this usually a dealbreaker for other people?” She asked and Kuvira nodded earnestly and frowned at the memories of her few past relationships falling apart as people found out about her situation.

_“So you’re telling me that you’ve got a dick? Like a real human dick? In your pants?” Aurelia said, glaring at her girlfriend in disgust._

_“Yeah.” Kuvira said shyly and she buried her hands in the pockets of her school blazer as she looked at the floor and kicked it with her shoe._

_“We’ve been dating for two months and you didn’t think telling me that earlier was a good idea?” The other girl cried her voice growing louder and louder and Kuvira winced as she realised if she didn’t contain this it wouldn’t be long before a member of staff came to their dormitory to see what was wrong._

_“There was never a good moment and I didn’t think it was that big a deal until now.” She admitted and her girlfriend scowled even harder at her._

_“Oh so you didn’t think the fact that you could get me pregnant was a big deal?” Aurelia screeched and Kuvira looked at her completely baffled._

_“But we haven’t even had sex yet! I’d have told you before we did so you could decide whether you still wanted this or not and I would have used protection!” She explained and she took a step forward which resulted in the other girl pushing her back._

_“Get away from me! We’re done! I can’t date a freak like you! Do you have any idea what that would do to my reputation?” Aurelia yelled and Kuvira could hear footsteps fast approaching, clearly the sound of their fight had landed on the ears of matron who had summoned faculty members to their dorm._

_Despite the fact that her teachers were so close Kuvira saw red and a testosterone fuelled rage over came here._

_“Fine! We’re done! I wouldn’t want to date a judgemental bitch like you anyway! And you know what Aurelia-“ She cried, pointing an aggressive finger at the other girl and getting closer to her, their faces now only inches apart._

_“-I may not be the girl you want, or the girl anyone else wants for that matter, but at least I’m not the girl that everyone’s had! So fuck you!” She yelled and the her now ex-girlfriend screeched at her before tackling her to the floor but Kuvira very quickly overpowered her until she was sat on top of her straddling the girl as she pinned her to the floor of their dormitory (not out of violence but only as a means to stop the girl stabbing her with her fake nails.)_

_Aurelia, being the princess she was, did the one thing she knew best and just as the door to their dormitory opened she screamed as loud as she could._

_Looking back on it Kuvira understood that it can’t have looked good when matron walked in, with other members of staff behind her, and saw Kuvira pinning down this screaming school girl (Who they all loved and adored) so she kind of understood why they dragged her away to the headmaster’s office but at the time it had all seemed completely unfair._

_The worst of it was when the police turned up after Aurelia called her father and made up some bullshit sob story about Kuvira trying to ‘take her against her will’ as she had put it to him. Next thing you know she was in handcuffs and being dragged down to the local police station where she spent 3 days in a cell as her family fought to clear her name and prove Aurelia was lying._

So yeah it was fair to say that Kuvira hadn’t had good experiences with relationships in the past. She was brought out of her thoughts by warm and slender fingers intertwining with hers and she looked at Korra who was for some reason still there and still sat next to her.

“Kuvira I don’t care what you have in your pants.” Korra said smiling genuinely at her and the green-eyed girl felt her breath catch in the back of her throat.

“You don’t?” She asked and Korra shook her head with a grin before leaning in slightly, all whilst staring into the other girls eyes.

“Kiss me.” Korra whispered and Kuvira obliged, putting her hands on the tanned girl’s face and pressing their lips together softly. It was gentle and sweet and Kuvira loved the taste of Korra’s chapstick although she couldn’t quite place the flavour. Korra placed one hand on Kuvira’s chest but instead of pushing her away, as the taller girl thought she might, she grabbed the fabric of her t-shirt and pulled her closer setting off a million butterflies in both their stomachs.

Kuvira’s door swung open to reveal Baatar in his underwear and a towel slung over his shoulder as he angrily reprimanded his sister for borrowing his toothpaste.

“I mean for crying out loud you’ve only been here for a week and already it’s like when we were 16! Don’t nick my stu-“

The boy stopped short as he watched Kuvira pull her lips off of Korra’s so she could glare at him, both girls blushing profusely at having been caught.

“You know what never mind, my teeth will survive.” Baatar said with an apologetic smile before backing out of the room speedily and closing the door behind him.

“The one downside of staying here is that my family has no boundaries.” Kuvira muttered and Korra laughed until silence settled over them once more.

Before it could get awkward Kuvira saw her TV remote abandoned on her beanbag and it gave her an idea.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” She offered and Korra grinned at her before replying. “Totally! What kind of stuff do you like?”

“Horror films or Sci-Fi is my usual go to, not much of a romance fan.” She admitted and Korra’s eyes went wide as Kuvira got up to get the remote.

“That just means you haven’t seen any of the good romance films! Trust me love a good Sci-Fi film but you just can’t beat a good rom-com!”

Kuvira snorted at that, shaking her head.

“No way, romance films are always so fake and the plot is always the same!”

“Dude you’re so wrong, watch 1 romantic film with me and if you still don’t like them then fair game but I **know** that you’re gonna be hooked after whatever I pick.” Korra said and since Kuvira loved a challenge she agreed with a gentle roll of her eyes before handing the remote to Korra who had now relocated to the massive grey beanbag on the floor. It was big enough for two people but Kuvira was hesitant to get too close to the other girl not wanting to ‘get in her space’ so she was relieved when Korra patted the spot next to her, inviting her into her personal space. When Kuvira joined her their arms were pressed together and the taller girl felt her face flush as their skin made contact.

Korra scrolled through the available films before finding the one she was after and pressing play.

“Four weddings and a funeral? That is the shittiest name ever.” Kuvira said and Korra swatted her lightly on the thigh.

“You can’t judge it yet, it hasn’t even started!”

“Ugh fine.” She grumbled but she was smiling the whole time which tarnished the image that she was genuinely irritated.

\--------------------------------

Korra loved this film and usually she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen but today her brain was occupied with the girl sitting next to her. Korra desperately wanted to cuddle into her but felt she might be overstepping a boundary if she did, so instead she stayed where she was, not daring to move.

Kuvira had been silent throughout most of the film other than a few snide remarks at the beginning about how stupid the ‘American girl comes to England’ trope was and Korra had to admit that she agreed although that didn’t make her love the film any less. Now as they neared the end she looked over to Kuvira whose eyes were glued to the screen and they widened as the final scene played out.

_“First let me ask you one thing, do you think after we’ve dried off and after we’ve spent lots more time together you might agree not to marry me? And do you think not being married to me might maybe be something you could consider doing for the rest of your life?”_

Kuvira’s eyes grew even wider as she watched intently, waiting in anticipation as there was a pause after the main character’s speech.

 _“Do you?”_ He asked again and Kuvira almost seemed to hold her breath and Korra couldn’t help but smile as she realised just how into it the green-eyed girl was.

_“I do.”_

And as the camera panned away and the credits rolled there was silence in the room apart from the audio from the TV.

“So…did you hate it as much as you thought you would?” Korra asked genuinely and Kuvira looked at her before gesturing to the screen and opening and closing her mouth in frustration at what she’d just watched.

“What the fuck! Charles could’ve done so much better! Carrie was so horrible to him! Why the fuck did he stay with her after she ruined his wedding like that?! And what about Hen? And Fiona? They both deserved so much better! Oh spirits I can’t believe that ending, and Gareth died! What the hell was that about? Why did he have to die he was so cool! Please tell me there’s a second one.” Kuvira cried and Korra stared at her with a smug grin on her face.

“No there isn’t a second one but more importantly…I FOUND A ROMANCE FILM THAT YOU LIKE! WOOHOO!” Korra whooped and Kuvira was about to protest but watching the other girl do her little victory dance was far too funny.

“Ok so maybe I liked it, whatever it’s not a big deal. Now I get to pick!” She said with a grin and Korra nudged her in the ribs.

“I think you’re really a big softie who loves all things romance, this tough exterior is just hiding the teddy bear that you really are!” She teased and Kuvira smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“A teddy bear huh?” She asked and Korra nodded with a cheeky grin but it was quickly replaced with hysterical giggles as Kuvira pushed her off the bean bag by barrelling into her side so they both landed on her carpeted floor, a tangle of limbs and laughter.

The rolled on the floor, both trying to gain dominance over the other and pin the opposing girl down until finally Korra had Kuvira pinned in a complex hold which rendered the taller girl completely immobile.

“Ok where the hell did you learn this?” Kuvira asked, trying to distract the other girl as she slowly wiggled her left leg out from the pin Korra had her in.

“I did Judo and Taekwondo for like four years” The Inuit girl explained and Kuvira nodded before using her free leg to push Korra off of her and onto her back before she quickly straddled her and pinned her arms above her head.

“Nice, although that doesn’t seem to have helped you out here.” Kuvira said and she smirked at the girl underneath her and Korra grinned before leaning up and planting her lips firmly on the other girl’s until Kuvira sat up, still straddling her, but allowing Korra to move so she could kiss her more easily. Their lips were only connected for a brief moment before suddenly Kuvira was on her front, pressed into the floor with Korra straddling her back and pinning her to the floor. 

“Give up?” Korra asked triumphantly and Kuvira tried her hardest to get free but couldn’t so she stopped resisting and sighed.

“Fine. I give up.” She grumbled half-heartedly and Korra laughed before getting off of her and moving back to the beanbag.

“I told you. Teddy-bear.” 

\--------------------------------

At some point during their Star Wars marathon, although Korra couldn’t quite be sure when, the two had ended up wrapped around each other with Korra resting her head on Kuvira’s should and with one hand on her stomach (definitely not because Korra wanted to feel her abs through her shirt) and Kuvira had wrapped her long muscular arms around Korra’s toned frame and rested her chin on top of the other girl’s head. It was probably about one in the morning now (Korra had come over late in the afternoon) and after watching the first film (and their playfight) they’d ordered takeout together and just twenty minutes later their pizza had arrived.

It had been while they’d been eating their dinner that Korra mentioned her love of Star Wars so immediately Kuvira decided to show Korra her collection of original discs which she was incredibly proud of but had never had anyone to share them with. Shortly after that they’d decided to watch the main 6 films in chronological order without a gap and they were currently watching the credits of A New Hope which meant they still had two more films to go. 

“Ok so pop quiz before the next one.” Korra said with a yawn.

“Shoot.”

“Ok, what is Princess Leia’s full speech? The one in R2D2 that she sends to Obi-Wan.”

Kuvira snorted at the question causing Korra to look up at her, removing her head from the taller girl’s shoulder.

“What?”

“That’s such an easy question.”

“Uh no it is not!” Korra argued and Kuvira laughed at the offended tone in her voice. “If it’s so easy Miss Clever-Pants Kuvira then recite the whole speech! Word for word.” Korra challenged and Kuvira raised an eyebrow at her.

“What happened to Teddy-bear? I liked that more.” Kuvira teased but when she saw the glare korra was sending her she blushed and answered her question.

“General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now, he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father’s request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I’m afraid my mission to return with you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R-2 unit…my father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour… help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope.” Kuvira said and when she received no answer from Korra she looked down to see the other girl staring at her in awe.

“How is it possible for me to have found someone so perfect? You can’t be real this has to be a dream.” Korra said seriously and Kuvira laughed but tried to be quiet as she realised that the rest of the household was probably asleep.

“You’re even more perfect Korra Kunuk.”

The blue-eyed girl blushed at the use of her full name and nervously tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“Kuvira I want to say something but I understand if you think it’s weird or too soon or whatever.” She said and the raven-haired girl looked at her curiously but nodded, prompting her to continue.

“I have never felt this way with anyone before. **Never**. And I really **really** like you, a lot and I’ve also never liked anyone this much before. When I’m with you, everything just feels so right and somehow like it was meant to be, like **we** were meant to be and I know we’ve literally only met each three times so this probably sounds crazy but I want to be with you Kuvira. Like actually be with you. Through the ups and downs, through laughter and tears, I want to be there for you. And I know you live In Republic City and your life is there but I couldn’t let you go back not having told you how I felt so yeah…there it is…I can leave if you want me to and I can dele-mmph!”

Korra was cut off as the other girl pulled her into a searing kiss, much more passionate than the other two they’d shared and held her chin firmly between her thumb and forefinger as she kissed her senseless. When Kuvira finally pulled away she leant her forehead against Korra’s and intertwined their fingers.

“Shut up you dork, I want to be with you too. And as for the Republic City thing, I only moved there because that’s where the Police training academy is, I rent an apartment there with enough space for two so you could join me if you want?”

Korra couldn’t help but blush before she raised an eyebrow in question at the other girl.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” She teased and Kuvira groaned before shoving her playfully.

“You know what I mean Kunuk. Or we could just see each other when I come back here for the holidays? The terms aren’t too long there so you’d get to see me every couple of weeks.”

The idea of not seeing Kuvira for weeks at a time made Korra feel uncomfortable but she didn’t quite feel ready to live in the same apartment as the other girl (otherwise she’d spend all her time snogging her and not getting anything done.)

“I think I’ll stay here and I’ll just have to survive without you for a few weeks at a time, besides I’ve got some job interviews that Tenzin organised for me to try and get me on the city council. But I’ll miss you when you’re not around.”

“I’ll miss you too. Don’t worry though we’ve still got a week and a half before I have to go back which is plenty of time to watch more movies.” Kuvira said with a smile and Korra pressed a quick kiss to her lips before getting up and swapping the discs in the DVD player.

“Ready for Empire Strikes Back?”

“Hell yeah.”

\--------------------------------

They were woken up by Baatar pounding on her door before opening it and yelling about his toothpaste, again.

“I didn’t clean my teeth last night because of you and I can still taste last night’s dinner so I really need it now-SHE’S STILL HERE?”

Kuvira groaned and rubbed her eyes before flipping her brother off as she yawned.

“Take it and get out.” She grumbled and he obliged begrudgingly.

They’d watched all of the Empire Strikes back which had taken them to half three in the morning but they decided to try and make it to the end by putting Return of the Jedi in. Somehow, they’d pushed through the entire film which meant that at 5:45 in the morning they were still awake and after watching the credits they chatted tiredly about anything and everything. That only lasted for 10 minutes before they both fell asleep, still curled up together on the beanbag. So they didn’t appreciate being woken up at 6:30 by Baatar given that they’d only been sleeping for half an hour.

Korra yawned before nuzzling her nose into the taller girl’s neck and if Kuvira had been more awake she would’ve have blushed but instead she pressed her own nose into Korra’s hair, tightening the hug her arms still had the younger girl trapped in.

Kuvira could feel something hard pressing into her back and she shifted uncomfortably until she realised that It was the remote and she sighed as she moved herself slightly so she could pull it out from underneath her. Korra groaned as she moved, clinging to her tighter in her sleep-addled state.

“Don’t go.” She murmured and Kuvira smiled to herself before reassuring her she wasn’t going anywhere. Very quickly sleep pulled them both into its clutches and they stayed there for the next few hours.

\--------------------------------

Korra’s phone was what woke them next at 10am as it rang loudly, alerting them to its presence. Groggily pulling it from her pocket Korra answered it without even looking at the caller.

“Hi, uh Korra speaking.” She mumbled and she was greeted with a very high-pitched and angry voice on the other end. It was Asami.

_“Korra where the hell are you?!”_

“What? I’m at the Suyin’s house. Why?”

_“What do you mean ‘why’?! Opal said you left yesterday afternoon and then you never came home! No text, no phone call, no mes-wait did you say Suyin’s house?”_

“Uh yeah.”

There was a moment of silence and it was then that Kuvira sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly, a lock of black hair that’d escaped from her braid flopping over her face. It had to be one of the cutest things Korra had ever seen. 

_“Korra…are you with Kuvira? Did you two hook up?”_

“Yes to the first one, no to the second one. We stayed up until 6am watching a Star Wars marathon.”

_“Do you want me to come and get you? You shouldn’t drive home tired.”_

“No thanks ‘Sami, I think I’ll be ok. Can you tell Opal that I’ll be home later?”

_“Sure, oh and Korra?”_

“Yeah?”

_“We are SO talking about everything that’s happened between you two! I want ALL the details!”_

“Ok ‘Sami, I promise I’ll tell you everything.”

_“Yay! Ok well I’ll leave you to it, speak to you later!”_

“Ok, bye!”

_“Bye!”_

Korra hung up and she looked at Kuvira who was scrolling through her phone next to her.

“Hey Teddy-bear.”

Kuvira looked up at her and smiled, putting her phone down before she leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

“Morning Kor.”

Korra blushed at the nickname and Kuvira grinned and the reaction it got from her girlfri-girlfriend? Partner? She wasn’t really sure what they were but she didn’t really care when Korra looked at her like that.

“I’m going to take a shower, I’ve got spare towels and you can borrow some clothes if you’d like to have one?” Kuvira offered and Korra nodded, hoping it would wake her up a bit.

Kuvira stood up and pulled her shirt off to reveal her grey sports bra and her deliciously muscular torso which Korra couldn’t take her eyes off of. Dumping her shirt on the floor, Kuvira grabbed some clean boxers from her drawers and a clean sports bra before heading into the bathroom (Unfortunately still in her jeans and bra) with Korra’s eyes glued to her ass as she walked away.

That woman was the definition of perfection. She was convinced of it.

She heard the shower start to run and she picked her phone back up decided to text Opal.

[10:13 AM] Sorry for not letting you know where I was…I got distracted

Also…DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HOT YOUR SISTER IS?!

[10:14 AM] **It’s fine, as long as you haven’t like died lol I don’t even want to know…Asami said u guys didn’t hook up so that’s sad** **☹** **I presume the talk went well cuz ur still there, did she tell u anything important about herself?**

[10:16 AM] If ur talking about her having a dick then yh she told me 😊

**[10:16 AM] And???? Does that bother u?**

[10:17 AM] No?! Why does every 1 think I’m gunna be bothered by it? I really don’t care, I like her for who she is. Plus I think we’re girlfriends now 😉

**[10:17AM] WTF?! I GTG AND CALL MA!**

Just as Korra was about to text back the door to the bathroom opened and she instinctively looked up and when she did her jaw dropped.

There stood Kuvira, clad on in a bra and boxers, her dark hair was down and messy as it cascaded over her shoulders. Her well-defined muscles looked even more glorious and stray beads of water ran down her body and Korra wished desperately to replace them with her fingers.

Kuvira must have noticed her staring because she blushed and immediately put her hands in front of her boxers, trying to hide the clear outline of her dick behind them. Korra noticed her discomfort and looked away, embarrassed.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to stare, you’re uh…just really hot…and really sexy.” She blurted and Kuvira looked surprised at the statement.

“No it’s ok, I just usually cover myself because it freaks people out.”

Korra couldn’t believe she was about to say this so her entire face burnt red as she did it, even to the tips of her ears.

“It’s uh really attractive.” She said, trailing off as she went out of pure embarrassment.

Another look of surprise flashed across Kuvira’s face but it was quickly replaced by a smug smile.

“Kor you’re bright red.”

“Ugh I’m dying of embarrassment ok?!”

Kuvira laughed at that before grabbing a clean pair of black sweatpants and a grey hoodie, skipping the t-shirt stage, getting dressed quickly. Once she was fully clothed she plopped down on the beanbag next to Korra and nuzzled her nose into the girl’s still red cheek. The blue-eyed girl was truly blushing and Kuvira couldn’t help but find it slightly amusing.

“Don’t be embarrassed at finding me attractive, I can’t blame you.” Kuvira said cockily which earned her a swat on the arm which she laughed at as Korra got up to get in the shower.

“The spare towels are on the radiator! Oh when it comes to clothing do you want some underwear too because I only have boxers shorts and I don’t think we have the same bra size so I can’t give you a bra.”

“It’s ok, just a t-shirt and some form of pants if you’ve got some.” Korra said before closing the bathroom door behind her and Kuvira got set on finding some appropriate clothes for Korra.

She picked a pair of grey sweatpants that were now too short for her so should be ok on the other girl and then grabbed the cleanest-shirt she could find which just so happened to be white with the Star Wars logo on it. It was baggy on her so it would be really quite big on Korra but it was the most freshly washed shirt she had. She left the clothes folded on the bed for when Korra came out and just as she was about to sit down on the beanbag her mother burst through the door and looked around her room wildly before grabbing her and pulling her into the hallway.

“’Vira! Is it true?!” Suyin asked excitedly and Kuvira raised an eyebrow at her.

“Mom what are you talking about?”

“Is Korra your girlfriend?!”

“What?! How the hell did you find out?!

“Opal phoned me but that’s not the point.”

I swear to god this family spreads news like wildfire!” She whisper yelled and her mother squealed before hugging her tightly.

“Aww I’m so proud of your Kuvy! Your first girlfriend since…well, you know! Wait does she know about downstairs?” She asked seriously and Kuvira groaned

“Mom don’t make it weird, and yes she does know.”

“And?”

“And she doesn’t care, in fact we actually kind of got together **after** I told her.”

Another squeal erupted from Su and she hugged Kuvira again until the girl could hardly breathe and the green-eyed girl’s bedroom door opened behind them.

“Thanks for letting me borrow these.” Korra said and Kuvira thought she died right then and there.

“N-n-no problem.” She forced out as she admired the Inuit girl before her. The sweatpants actually fit quite well, maybe they were a little long, but they fit well enough. The t-shirt however was ridiculously long on her. She was brought out of her thoughts by her mother speaking (she’d forgotten she was still beside her)

“Korra! Would you like some breakfast?”

“That’s very kind of you Su but I’m actually meeting Asami for a late-breakfast!”

“Ok dear no worries! It was lovely to see you!”

“You too Su!” Korra said, waving as the older woman walked downstairs, leaving Korra and Kuvira face to face in the hallway.

“You have to go.” The taller girl said and Korra nodded.

“Yeah, Asami’s waiting for me.”

“Cool. I’ll uh text you later?” Kuvira said as they both walked down the stairs and Korra put her sneakers on.

“Yeah, that’d be awesome.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah cool.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

“Yeah.”

“Kuvira kiss me.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Putting her hands on the shorter girl’s waist she leant in and pressed her lips softly against Korra’s in a quick but sweet kiss and as she pulled away she felt the other girl’s lips follow her briefly, not willing to separate but eventually they did.

“Bye Kor.”

“Bye Teddy-bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew that was a long one!  
> At least that's the last we'll see of Aurelia...*sigh* you all know it's not the last we see of her.
> 
> Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and until next time!  
> uwu


End file.
